Pirates of the Computer
by Munkymuppet
Summary: No, this is not a story about pirates taking over your computer. It is however a story about an adventure, a curse, and yes, a whole lot of pirates.
1. Chapter One

"I bet I can sail a boat much better than you."  
  
"Only in your dreams Miss Catherine!"  
  
Cati turned to glare at Will who was sitting on a chair opposite her bed.  
  
"How many times must I remind you Will?" she asked. "It's Cati-not 'Miss Catherine'!"  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot to call you by your dumb name-Cotti."  
  
Cati threw her pillow at him.  
  
"I suppose you think that one day you'll sail around the world, eh?" Will asked, throwing the pillow back.  
  
"Yes," Cati replied, "when I become a pirate."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Will said, shooting Cati a look of utmost idiocy. "Why on earth would a stupid girl like you want to become a pirate."  
  
"Because," Cati began, "they're free. They get to sail around everywhere, striking fear into people's minds, and they become extremely wealthy."  
  
"So...you want to strike fear into people's minds?" Will thought that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.  
  
"Well I don't care much about that," Cati replied. "But the whole 'being free' thing, and with the ocean beneath your feet."  
  
"Did you not know, Cotti, that most pirates are tracked down and killed," Will stared at her. "I mean, my father's men are always killing pirates. Who's to say twenty years from now I won't track you down and kill you!"  
  
Cati gave a deep laugh. "You honestly believe that you could catch me? Only in your dreams."  
  
"What?" Will looked shocked. "When we used to play I'd catch you all the time-you're so slow!"  
  
"Yes but that was years ago," Cati said. "And besides the fact that I'm much faster than you now" (Will's jaw dropped in disbelief) "I'm also much more witty and sly. Not even with fifty men at your command could you catch me!"  
  
Will thought for a moment. "Did you know, Miss Catherine, that it's not healthy to lie to yourself? You'd be caught in but a day if you were a pirate!"  
  
"Would not!" Cati snapped.  
  
"Would too!"  
  
"Would not! I mean who are you kidding?" Cati asked, looking smug. "We both know anything you can do, I can do far better! In fact there are many thing you can't do that I can!"  
  
"Oh please!" Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tis true! I can do anything and everything better then you!" Cati said.  
  
"Well you can rhyme better than me-I'll give you that," Will said with a laugh. "But," his voice lowered, "I bet I can kiss better than you."  
  
"What?" Cati asked, a little slower than she would have liked.  
  
"I said I bet I'm a much better kisser than you," Will smirked, he knew he'd gotten her there. "In fact," he continued, "I bet you've never been kissed!"  
  
It took Cati a little while to answer. "You think I've never been kissed?"  
  
Will leaned closer to her as if to rub it in her face. "I don't think I know."  
  
"Oh please do these lips look like they've never been kissed?" Cati said while running her finger over her bottom lip. "I mean if one of us has never had any kissing experience I'd have to say it's you."  
  
"Really?" Will smiled. He leaned in closer to Cati and began counting off on his fingers, "Felicia Bowalters.....Samantha Phillips......Loretta Peterson......."  
  
Cati felt her face redden. She'd never been kissed by a boy in her entire thirteen years of life, Will had already counted off five girls he'd kissed. "And Emma Swan," Will said as he held up eight fingers in Cati's face. "And they even said I was a great kisser," he said this slowly.  
  
"I don't believe you," Cati said.  
  
"It's true!" replied Will.  
  
"I still don't belive you."  
  
"Ask anyone!"  
  
"I don't belive you," Cati said in an aluring tone. She knew what would happen if she kept pressing on.  
  
"It is true," Will said, he leaned in even closer to her.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Will leaned in closer. "Well then I'll make you believe," he barely whispered, as he leaned in so close that his nose was almost touching Cati's. Then, after a few moments hesitation, he kissed her. Cati hadn't expected him to kiss her for so long, or that he really would be good at kissing. At first Cati had thought he'd just kiss her to prove that he was good but after a few seconds it seemed he didn't want to stop. But after what seemed an hour Will abruptly pulled back. His eyes were wide as he stared at Cati.  
  
"What?" Cati asked a little nervously.  
  
"I haven't kissed a girl like that before," Will said, looking a little bashful.  
  
"So Will, how does it feel to know you just kissed a future pirate?" Cati asked, looking smug again.  
  
"Um......well, I feel sorry for the pirates that fall in love with you in the future, you aren't a very good kisser!"  
  
Cati stood up and whacked Will across the face with her pillow. Then she brushed past him and left the room.  
  
Will was the son of a wealthy merchant, one who had sailed from Portugal to a tiny island just off the Caribbean, which, at the time, was the location of the beginings of a British colony's settlement. When Will was only six years old, his father left him in the care of the settlement's governor and his family, so as he could sail to Spain and sell his merchandise. It was said that Will's father was caught in a storm on his way back to the Caribbean, and he now lay at the bottom of the ocean. So Will was raised by the governor and his wife, and not many of the townspeople knew about Will's real father. They just suspected Will was the governor's only child as he and his wife said.  
  
Miss Catherine Sand Allerdyce was the daughter of a mysterious man who sailed to the little settlement one night and left the next day. He had left Catherine with a large merry woman he knew, and she cared for little Cati until she died of food poisoning. So Cati was let with the large woman's maid, who didn't like children which was just as well as Cati didn't like old shriveld maids. That one year with the old maid left Cati with the title troublemaker, and she carried it with her the rest of her life.  
  
Cati met Will when she was seven and Will met Cati when he was almost nine which meant they didn't like each other one bit. They were always arguing, always rough housing, always making bets, and always annoying everyone else. Cati and Will were also complete opposites which meant that on some rare occasions they would be the best of friends.......... for a few minutes. Cati was a cute little angel gone bad, and Will was a scheming little monster gone-well he didn't exactly go good now did he? Cati always had her eyes set on the seas and Will always had his eyes set on older girls. But after years together their views began to change just a tad bit. For instance Cati still loved the sea and freedom, but as she got older she also began to love the fact that she could trick boys into doing anything by her luring annoyances. And as Will grew he retired from teasing with girls each and every second of his life and he'd find himself climbing up little hills in the village so he could sit on top of them by himself and gaze at the ocean, thinking of freedom.  
  
A week after their first and probably last kiss (which happened to be a week of uncomfortable silences) Cati's new guardian (an old brittle man who new everything there was to know about pirates) decided to move from the west side of the island to the east side. That meant Cati would probably never see Will again which at first didn't seem like such a bad thing. All Cati ever thought about when she learned they were soon to be moving was the fact that she was moving to the east side; where there was supposedly pirates a plenty.  
  
"But why on earth would you want to move in with pirates?" Will would ask her again and again. "They'll probably steal everything you've got, and then while your sleeping they'll probably try to rape you!" Will was a little disappointed that Cati was leaving-especially now that she was growing into a beautiful young woman.  
  
"If they rape me I'll call you," Cati replied, she looked at Will as if he were a moron.  
  
They were standing outside of the fort where some of the British Navy was keeping post. They were walking around talking as they did everyday, it was where they argued the most.  
  
Cati gave a great cough, which to Will sounded like she was choking.  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Have you not noticed the dress I'm wearing?" Cati asked.  
  
Will smiled, "Yes, I have noticed the dress you're wearing......makes you look curvy." He snickered.  
  
"Well isn't that wonderful," Cati said. "'It makes you look curvy'. Well Will do you know what else it does? It suffocates me! I'm dying here and your just giggling about my curves! Fancy that!"  
  
"I'm a boy," Will replied. "It's not my fault I care nothing for the troubles of girls and all I notice is their looks."  
  
Cati stopped a moment, bent to the ground and clutched her stomach.  
  
But Will, not noticing this, continued walking and talking to no one, unless people had found a way to become invisible.  
  
"Errrgh, I think my heart stopped," Cati gasped. She tried to reach the ties on her back so she could loosen them, but alas, her arms weren't long enough to reach them. "Uh! I'm going faint!"  
  
"......and when those pirates make you walk the plank don't come complainin'......" Will stopped, he had only just noticed that Cati wasn't beside him anymore. He turned and stared at her. "Good God woman-what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Dying!"  
  
Will walked up to her and stared down at her. With a shake of his head as if to say "tsk, tsk" Will bent down and, after undoing the top of her dress, ripped her corset off.  
  
Cati coughed as she lay on the ground for a few moments, then she kicked Will in the shin. "Help me up!" she shouted.  
  
"Alright, alright," Will said. He Bent down and pulled a ruffled looking Cati to her feet.  
  
"Stupid whale bones!" Cati said, as she snatched her corset out of Will's hands.  
  
"Ummm.......What?" Will asked; he was very confused.  
  
"Whale bones," Cati said, brandishing her corset. But when Will didn't appear to understand it Cati continued. "See, a corset is made of whale bones" (Will wrinkled his nose) "and they're used to push a woman's ribcage in to make her appear thiner." While Cati talked she pulled the top of her dress back on.  
  
"You mean, women actually wear whale bones?" Will asked, his nose was still wrinkled. "And the whale bones actually crush your ribs?"  
  
"Yes.....all so we can look curvy for you," Cati snapped.  
  
Will looked her up and down, his nose was still a little wrinkled. "Well, you are curvy!" he said with a smile.  
  
Then his smile left and he looked thoughtful as the two began to walk again.  
  
"Miss Catherine," he said, he wasn't using his rude, sarcastic voice he usually used around her, which meant he was being serious. "Will you miss me at all when you move?"  
  
Cati stopped for a moment; she rarely ever heard Will speak like this. It was like the time he wouldn't stop kissing her. It was also like the time when Cati was seven years old, and Will had paused for a moment and asked her if she missed her real father-because he missed his.  
  
"Of coarse I'll miss you Will," Cati said, she was nervous to look into his eyes but she knew he was staring at her. "Why?"  
  
Will took a step toward her. "I dunno?" he said. He gently lifted her head so that she was forced to look at him. "Because I'm gonna miss you-and not just your curves," he smiled.  
  
"Well maybe one day we'll meet again," Cati said, taking both of Will's hands in hers. It was one of those moments Cati wanted to take advantage of. "When I'm a pirate, and you're a commodore I'm sure you'll come after me. And maybe one day you'll catch me......for a few minutes. At least that's long enough for a good hello."  
  
"A commodore?" Will said, he wrinkled his nose (yet again). "I'll never become an old, pompous commodore! Not while you're a beautiful fierce pirate! How would such an amazing woman ever have eyes for an old fool?"  
  
Cati furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked. She wanted to let go of Will's hands but he was holding tight.  
  
"Nothing," he said, looking a little embarrassed. He took another step toward Cati, who eyed him uncomfortably. "Cati," he said. "Can I-erm-kiss you one more time-before you leave?"  
  
Cati stared at him a moment. Part of her was dyeing to kiss him, he was very gorgeous, and she loved him when he was sweet like this. But another part of her was reluctant; he was her friend, her friend she could always count on to be there for her when she needed someone to argue with. She looked into his eyes, he looked as if he were feeling the exact same way she was.  
  
"No Will," Cati replied, "you can't kiss me." She let go of his hands, and the eager looked that had been on his face fell.  
  
"Why not?" he complained, he looked a little hurt and taken aback.  
  
"You know perfectly well why you can't kiss me Will," Cati replied. "I should leave now, I still have some packing to do." She couldn't bare to leave Will standing there looking broken. But just standing there with him was making her heart break.  
  
"Goodbye Will," she said, before slowly turning, and walking down the hill toward her current home.  
  
Will stood there for a few moments, looking sadly at the ground beneath his feet. Then he scooped up a pebble in his hand and threw it up at the fort, scaring one of the Navy guards. Will went home that day feeling lonely and miserable. He'd never see Cati again and she wouldn't even kiss him goodbye. But Will didn't linger on Cati too long. As the years went by she became less and less apparent in Will's thoughts until finally the only way he'd think of his old friend is if someone reminded him of her-which never really happened.  
  
Soon Cati was driven from Will's mind completely. 


	2. Chapter Two

Above the ragged reefs it glided, a ship of expertise! And upon it's prow there she stood, exquisite and serene. Through shafts of slanting sunlight, directed by the mast, her hair appeared like fire, flowing swift and fast. She stood there tall, bathed in pride, not worried about the fall, for on her head she wore a pirate's crown; a captain's worn old hat. She breathed deep in her simple serenity, and ignored her crews folly and fits as they sailed towards the sea. For though she was content with the orange jewels of sunlight pirouetting across the tide, her men all knew as well as she that they'd made a huge mistake. But she couldn't tarry on an expression that would make her spirits glum, so she smiled in all her beauty, a raindrop amid the sun.

Will could still taste the salty sea air when he jumped out of his sleep. His dream had been so vivid, so immensely real that he had strayed so hopelessly from reality till it had seemed likely that he'd never return. For in his reverie, Will had felt strangely unsettled, but to his surprise these feelings hadn't been aroused by the fact that he'd been on a pirate's ship surrounded by filthy scoundrels (to tell the truth he'd felt as if he'd known these men for years). Throughout his lively vision Will had the sinking memories of a failure—a mistake. But he hadn't thought on his anxiety long as that's when he'd spotted her, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life, bravely standing atop the narrow prow of the ship, her arms spread wide as she excepted every twisting and twining move the soft breeze proposed.

Beneath a sweeping canopy of undulating hue, from wells of limpid colors, all strummed across the sky, the woman had stood there daringly, a glimmer in her eye. But as Will had stared increasingly he'd noticed with surprise that this was no valiant woman, but a bold young girl—merely eighteen or even seventeen at the most. Will had stared in wonder; she looked so much more matured than that but by her round, smiling face and big youthful eyes it was obvious she wasn't yet an adult. And though Will knew he couldn't know her he had the odd sense that there was something rather familiar in her big, midnight blue eyes.

Will climbed out of bed and peered over the ledge of the loft he slept in. The blacksmith was still out drinking this Thursday night away at the little pub in the center of the port. But Will wasn't surprised; the blacksmith, a conniving old chap who supported a large beer-belly and a balding head, was the unexpected savior of Will's young life. If it weren't for the blacksmith Will would still be trapped living a jobless, spiritless life in the manor of his God Parents. But lo and behold, at the age of seventeen Will encountered the blacksmith who was willing to allow him to stay in the loft of his blacksmith shop in return of the hard work Will was easily capable of. Sure, sleeping in an old loft above a dank room full of tools, anvils, and large, fiery wood stoves wasn't nearly as comfortable as sleeping in his large bed of plentiful décor back at his parents manor, but Will managed. Plus the fact that he rarely had company made his loft a bit more likeable.

But at the moment Will was far too aroused by his dream to tarry on thoughts such as these and, feeling up to a bit of fresh air, he descended down the latter.

The blacksmith's shop was small and cold, kept together by nothing but the frail and aged walls that surrounded it. The floor was merely an earthy pit: a pool of fallen ashes and soot, pieces of discarded iron and wood, and a base of dust and dirt. Will skidded over this dry land in a tired gaze; it was still much too early to arise but Will knew that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

He drifted lazily over to the large door, standing crooked on it's hinges, and pulled it wide to the welcoming of a pleasant breeze. The sky was black with a sea of fading stars as a tinge of sunlight faintly began to sweep over them. The air was brisk and salty just as it always was so close to the ocean, and an early morning mist still lingered about the ground. Far off in the distance, behind the town of shops and little houses, the ocean was just visible, just as black and as swarthy as the sky. Frothy waves lush with foam rolled across the shadowed surface and melted gently away at the shore before rearing back to the ocean's depths.

To Will this scene was the most peaceful he'd seen in years, much more reassuring then his dream had been, and something of a relief. It kept Will content, as if he'd been half expecting to see a ship gliding across the black waters, a glorious figure at it's mast.

He would have liked to just stand there, staring out with a light-headed expression etched across his face, forever. But the tired muscles in his legs disagreed and soon they were pulling Will away from his perch at the door as he bustled off to open all the shop windows, preparing for the coming day. As the Blacksmith's apprentice, Will had a number of things he had to do each morning while the blacksmith was away: tend the fires, forge, and billows, grease the anvils, feed the blacksmith's ancient mule, Abbey, check the villager's orders, and start working. The blacksmith didn't usually come staggering in until the late afternoon, and even then he was almost always too intoxicated to tell the difference between a hammer and a fallen twig.

But Will didn't mind. Over the years he'd come to find crafting swords and tools to be one of his passions, it kept his mind at ease and he was always flattered to hear his work was appreciated, even if the gratitude was directed more to the blacksmith than to him. He supposed, in time, he might own a blacksmith's shop himself and become known as the best blacksmith in all of the Caribbean.

But for now, all he could do was dream of this illusion as he greased an anvil with a grimy rag.

* * *

"Oi! Young William?"

Will was startled from his work by a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

It was half past two and shafts of sunlight from interstices in the old roof danced playfully across the steel Will had been shaping into a blade. At the moment, Will set his work aside, and hurried to calm a fretful Abbey, who'd been startled from her sleep, and moved forth to answer his newfound company.

"Old Frederick Cotting," Will said, bemused and grinning as he stopped before a greasy old man, leaning over the doorframe expectantly.

"Good day to you too William," Frederick Cotting, a man who looked his age in an ancient, tattered cloak and hat, said in his growl of a voice. "I was just comin' round to see if the old Barty is about?" he asked, referring to the blacksmith.

"No," Will replied. "I doubt he'll be coming round till after five. You know the man, his nights don't end till the next begins."

"Ah, I envy the old Barty for that," Frederick Cotting chuckled. His weathered laugh may have sounded more like a hoarse cough but it was easy to see that the man had good intentions all the same, and Will couldn't help grinning as well. "So William," Frederick said, raising his eyebrow curiously at the boy. "How's life been keeping you these days? 'Ave you found yourself a pretty young lass yet?"

Will shook his head bashfully. It wasn't that he didn't adore women, he'd just come to the point where he questioned himself about what kind of girl would want to marry a filthy blacksmith's apprentice. And lately, he'd even given up on looking for a good wife. He supposed it was pointless anyway.

"Well you've got plenty of time, but if I were you I'd get a move on lad," Frederick said, eyeing Will speciously. "They don't stay beautiful and happy forever." He wheezed off into a fit of cracked laughter, not shared by Will who supposed the man was a bit mad or drunk.

"Yes Mr. Cotting, I'll remember that," Will said, patting the old man on the back before turning around to get back to his work. "Good day Mr. Cotting."

As Will walked back to his work bench to find that the steel he'd been working with was beginning to melt from the heat of the wood stove he'd accidentally left it by, he could tell it was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
